


Night Watch

by LetMeLoveMyShips



Series: Filthy one shots [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Minors get out, Not Linked Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Seriously I'm not dealing with minors., They are really good at being sneaky about them too, VERY MUCH NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLoveMyShips/pseuds/LetMeLoveMyShips
Summary: Just a spicy blowjob while they should be on watch.Not Linked Universe.
Relationships: Link/Link, Linkcest, TP Link/HW Link
Series: Filthy one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is not nor ever will be in reference to the fandom for the Linked Universe. The names after all are fairly common throughout the greater Legend of Zelda fandom.

They had to be quiet.

The walls of the cave they were camped in for the night enhanced the sounds made by any of the others and made what they had planned a challenge. One the both of them were refusing to back down from. 

Warriors had a hand covering his mouth as warm lips peppered kisses along his hip down to his groin, Twilight watching him with a glint in his eyes.

Getting fed up with the teasing as a whine bubbled up in his throat and rang in the air, Warriors hissed. “ _Will you do something?!_ ”

“Oh I will…” The grin that was given as Twilight pressed his cheek and nose against the side of Warriors’ length, had a thrill shoot along his body and Warriors shivered. 

The hand Warriors had over his own mouth clamped down was a hot wet heat wrapped around him and slid down nearly the whole length. His free hand curled into Twilight’s hair and he struggled to not make any loud sounds. 

A chuckle vibrated along his length and he muffled a groan that bordered a keen as cheeks hollowed out and that warmth started to bob up and down slowly. The chill of the air in the cave heightened the sensation as the warm lips reached the tip and remained there for a moment in a mockery of a kiss. 

Blue eyes forced themselves open and he met darker blue. Mischief was dancing in Twilight’s eyes as he parted his lips and pressed the flat of his tongue against the head. 

“Will you _stop_ teasing me?” Warriors hissed again once he caught his breath as Twilight’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock and slowly slid up it’s length to swipe his thumb just beneath the glans.

A laugh was breathed out against the sensitive flesh before Twilight murmured in return. “What are you going to do, bite me?”

“I will if you don’t ju-” Warriors cut off and nearly bit through his lip in an effort to muffle the cry as Twilight took him down to the root. The other's nose nuzzled gently at the trail of hair just above his groin and swallowed thickly.

He was about to curse at Twilight again for teasing him again, but he didn’t need to as he started moving his head again. Rhythmically sliding his head up and down, humming and sliding his tongue around and along the length. 

Heat had continued pooling in his belly, and it took a large amount of effort to keep his hips locked in place so that he didn’t buck up into the warm mouth and throat. 

Every motion brought that coil of heat tighter and _tighter_ to a breaking point and he jolted and twitched as he tried to not buck up. Warriors had bitten into the meat of his hand to stifle the moans that threatened to spill and when the crashing of his orgasm hit him he nearly drew blood.

Twilight swallowed it all down, taking him straight to the root once more and he slowly slid off, sliding his tongue from base to tip. Slowly, he sat up and leaned over Warriors who had to pry his jaw open to take his hand out of his mouth. He was panting softly as Twilight put his palms on either side of his head and leaned down so their lips were only a short distance away.

Warriors could feel Twilight’s breaths puffing against his lips and he held the ranchers gaze as he continued to float slowly down from his high. 

Those lips closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he murmured, “So..?”

Dazedly he brought a hand up to thread into Twilight’s hair again and he pulled him into another kiss before he bit down sharply on the other’s lower lip. The gasp that was his reward nearly brought Twilight toppling down against him from the surprise. 

“I told you I would bite you if you kept teasing me…”

A chuckle rumbled against his chest before the kiss was deepened again and a warm hand wrapped around his length again. Pulling back from the kiss to catch his breath from being caught off guard, Twilight put his mouth against the shell of Warriors’ ear to barely breathe against it. “ _Then I’ll keep teasing you.”_


End file.
